wixard_academy_tiktokfandomcom-20200216-history
Storyline
Part One Wix Academy is a school just like any other school in this universe. It deals with magic and math, potions and pottery, and would generally be considered (in our world) as a community college for many people of many ages. You can either live in the dorms or off-campus with your family. You can take any class here, at any time, be it marine biology or incantation history, and get an education in whatever major you choose. It's huge, and the faculty is expansive. Study as much as you want, or as little. It's up to you. There are only magical students accepted here because that's the best use of our tax dollars. Violet Delavigne, 17 years old, is the class president, although that just means she is the security camera of the school grounds and the face of the school to the public. Everyone loves her! In the public, that is. Inside the school, she is spoiled, hoity-toity, and a major tattletale. She's also a clairvoyant. Whatever she sees (or reads from your mind) she reports to her mother, the Dean of the school. You have never seen the Dean. You're not sure why. But that doesn't matter. You attend your classes to become an elder in your powers and leave the school to join the world and make a difference. Magic is no secret, but you want to earn a living. You want to be useful to the world with your education. You wanna do cool stuff! Sure, some people don't have magic for some reason and can't access it, but... Screw them, right? You're the cool 70% of the population. So live your best life that the faculty is helping you achieve before you leave school!! Part Two The idyllic campus is shaken by Violet's voice as she calmly explains the campus will now be a closed one. No one will commute to school anymore - they will be forced into dorms in pairs, effective immediately. Her voice seems strained, and cuts off at the end. The smarter students notice that she tried her best to fit a message in her words, but could only manage "HELP", which, ironically, does not seem helpful. The next day she is in school as normal. She seems well-adjusted, but tired. She explains that her brother will be introducing himself shortly, Po, and that her mother closed the campus to "prepare" the student body for... something. Although, she doesn't say what. Part Three The students return to daily life, interrupted only by the new "student" - who isn't a student at all. His name is Po, short for Poltergeist. He's Violet's little brother, and no one's quite sure if he's actually enrolled. Eyes closed, he crashes into anything and everything in his path, giggling the whole way, limited by the visor over his face. Everyone gets used to the idea of him, but no one gets used to the presence of him. After not too long, student life hits a standstill as all the doors lock to reach the outer courtyard, large iron gates slamming closed. Violet calls an assembly, and her voice sounds tired, and sorrowful. The students rush into the auditorium where a solemn podium sits. Once everyone is through the door, Po runs out, his usual happy-go-lucky self looking shy and unsure. The Dean, following behind him in shadow, sets up the boy on the podium as the spotlight follows him, and quickly removes his visor from behind. Everyone in the audience is instantly frozen in place. Deans Announcement Hello children. Wonderful to see you all here. I’ve been holding back on telling you all this wonderful surprise! I’m so happy you’re here to listen. As you all can see, the campus has been put on lockdown. An invisible barrier has been formed around the school - if you cross it, you will lose all motivation to leave and come right back. Some of you won't remember coming back or trying to leave. You'll just resume daily life. All contact with the outside world is no longer viable. Nothing gets out or in. You may be wondering why, and what a reasonable question that is. Well. Hundreds of years ago magic was undiscovered and the world was just fine. No one knew they could hone their craft, they simply existed with their simple wheel, and lived life with simple technologies and without. As soon as magic was truly discovered it wreaked havoc among the world. So many things are wrong now! I hate the way we have become - our ancestors would disapprove. Where are we drawing this power from? Are we cursing future generations? No one knows. The children in this school are all logged and catalogued, as this is the largest magic school in the world. If you remember your entrance exams, the paperwork you filled out, you certainly did most of the work for us. You are being tracked by use of you magic and will not leave under any circumstances. We, as a strong run, well-lead faculty of your school, will set society back to their original thoughts and processes - your parents and siblings must band together without magic and as a society rescue their young ones with diplomacy instead of manipulation, violence or other dirty means. Then perhaps we can come to an agreement to how we should limit our magic. No one really needs it anyway, and we did just fine before! Classes are hereby disbanded. Thank you.